Her Very Own Lullaby
by MarkIplierFAN
Summary: After being ignored for so long, Amy sends Sonic a letter and leaves. She is found by Shadow in bad shape, and he helps her back into health. Then someone dangerous from her mother's past appears, and it requires both Sonic and Shadow to work together if they ever want to get her back. Will they succeed or will Amy disappear forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some OC's. **

**Chapter 1: Numb**

Amy couldn't help but let a few tears slip out of her eyes as she folded up the letter and put it in an envelope addressed to her hero. _'I wish one day I could've been the one you want, the type of girl you need.'_

A tear fell onto the name, smudging it a bit. She didn't notice as she walked outside and put the letter in her mailbox, flag up.

Then she disappeared down the road with just a small bag swung over her shoulder.

* * *

That was the last time anyone saw Amy, but it took about a week to actually notice her missing presence.

* * *

Tails was in his workshop working on his latest gadget, when he felt a breeze fly past him then a thump on the couch.

"Hey Sonic, where you been? Haven't seen you in like a week or two." Tails asked not even looking up.

"You know, around." Sonic said with a short yawn.

"Avoiding Amy again?" Tails asked with an amused grin.

"Well if she'd just get the hint," Sonic sighed loudly. "I mean how can one person be so-" there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Tails stopped his work and looked at the clock. "Must be the mail, but we haven't gotten any in about a week."

He walked over to the door. "Hey Chester, why has there been no mail for the last week?"

"I'm sorry," Chester said his voice adenoidal. "I've been out sick for a week, here you go." He handed Tails the stack of letters. "Enjoy."

Tails closed the door as he sorted through the mail. As he walked passed Sonic he dropped the bigger stack on his chest.

"Thanks bud," Sonic said with a chuckle. "Let's see...junk...fan mail...junk...junk...hmm, what's this? There's no return address."

Sonic was now sitting up completely alert. He slid his finger under the flap opening it slowly, wary of it being some kind of trap.

"Who's it from?" Tails asked when Sonic was silent a little too long. "It's weird that there wouldn't be a return address."

"I think it's Amy."

"What's it say?" Tails came over noticing the muted tone of Sonic's voice.

_'Dear Sonic,_

_I know I've been acting a bit crazy, but you've given me a taste of something I can't compare to anything. I don't know what you're expecting of me, every step that I take is another mistake to you. You might as well save your breath, cause I won't listen. I know there's a million and one reasons I should give you up, but I'm not alive until I hear your voice or see your face. Like they say, the heart wants what it wants, and that's you. Then you get me shining like Venus in the sky, but then you disappear and make me wait. And the thing is I'm tired of waiting, my heart is breaking every time you run away._

_I've become so numb, that even when you're there I can't feel you anymore. I'm just so tired, I'm becoming THIS and all I want is to be more like me and not like you. I know I can't be the one you want and I guess I just wish you could see me. I have to leave, get out of here for awhile so I can hopefully get my head straight. Everything has just fallen apart, I just don't know how I can fix this hole you've left me with. And every second I waste thinking about this is more than I can take. I know this won't make it to you until after I've already left, so you don't have to worry one bit. I am completely safe. _

_Amy'_

Sonic couldn't explain why he felt like he'd been punched in the gut, leaving him breathless.

"Wow...I never..." Tails couldn't form a thought in his brain about this.

"She left?" Sonic said when it finally sank in, it felt like he was in a vice. "Why would...what if...I can't..." He felt like he was winded, which was a new sensation for him. "Do you think she was forced to leave?"

"From the looks of it, no." Tails said softly.

Sonic felt like his chest had seized up and he could no longer breathe. "I have to find her."

"Sonic wait!" Tails yelled pulling the blue speedster just before he could bolt. "You don't even know where she went, and I don't know if it's a good idea to go on a wild goose chase when you're needed here."

"But..." Sonic looked like a kicked puppy in that moment. "I never realized her feelings...were real."

"Well I'm certain she will come back," Tails assured his brother. "For now you need to focus on your duty as a hero."

* * *

Shadow walked up to the thick forest, he couldn't comprehend why he was even going in here. Some of the locals near where he lived told him about a strange sound emanating from within. They all thought the forest to be haunted, because there was a shrill crying from within.

Today when he got to the entrance he couldn't hear a sound, not even the animals seemed to make a sound. It was as if the whole forest were holding it's breath.

_'That's strange,'_ he mused to himself as he walked into the woods. As he was nearing the two mile marker he could smell what he could only assume was blood. He hurried forward until it was overpowering, and came upon the broken form of a familiar pink hedgehog.

"Amy?" He got the barest of a flicker from her eyes, which were glazed over. She lay in a pool of her own blood. He had the strongest urge to pummel a certain faker. As her eyes slipped closed he panicked and gathered her quickly into his arms, before using chaos control to get home.

When he got inside he quickly staunched the bleeding with gauze, he noticed how pale she was as he lay her on the couch. He knew it was just the beginning of a very long recovery.

He ended up calling someone he knew he could trust and wouldn't say anything.

* * *

He kept her on the couch, because it was an easier access right now.

When there was a knock on the door, he nearly didn't touch the floor as he raced to answer it.

He swung the door open. "Is there a reason you called?"

"Just come in." He said roughly.

"Why so urgent?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"You've had more medical training than me," he said leading her over to the couch.

"What happened?" She asked her mask of indifference falling.

"I found her lying in her own blood," Shadow said through his teeth. "I can't even fathom what drove her to this point."

"You mean they're self inflicted," she asked.

"Rouge there is no other explanation." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "The only reason I can think of is, faker."

"Why would she do this..." Rouge sighed heavily. She unwrapped the gauze and put some stitches on the wounds, as she tried her best to clean the wounds. "Where else did you wrap?"

"Her stomach and thighs."

Once everything was done, Rouge looked at Amy solemnly.

"They were pretty nasty, some had some dirt in them." She sighed. "They may become infected, which means she could get a fever and all you'll be able to do is keep her cool and hydrated."

"Ok," he said as he showed her out. "Thanks."

"Any time Shad," she winked at him.

"Don't say anything to anyone," Shadow said glancing back at Amy. "It's her story to tell, when she's ready."

"I get it." She waved as she walked out.

* * *

The last thing Amy remembered was finding the large rusted hunting knife on her walk then gray fuzziness took over. She remembered going to sleep and no pain. Now all she felt was pain and the urge to throw up.

She quickly rolled to the side and vomited onto the floor. When she finished she opened her tired eyes, and panic struck her she didn't know where she was.

She sat up too quickly and the room swayed, and she ended up on the floor.

"I see you're finally awake," a voice said she glanced over, tears of pain in her eyes.

"Sh-Shadow?" She asked her voice thick, she didn't realize she was laying in vomit until he came over.

He sighed as he pulled her to him. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." He guided her slowly to her feet, and then brought her towards the bathroom.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"My house," he said as he set her on the toilet. She swayed dangerously as he turned on the faucet to fill the tub.

"H-how long have I...been here?" She asked her throat hurting from the exertion.

"A week and a half," he replied. "You've been battling a fever from the wounds you sustained, I'm fairly certain self inflicted." He gave her a disapproving glare. "You will carry the scars forever."

Tears filled her eyes once more as she was filled with shame.

"Undress," her face flamed red at his order. "You need to get cleaned up."

"B-But..."

"Grow up I just want you clean," he rolled his eyes. She slowly did as told. Without actually looking at her he placed her in the tub, and handed her some girly scented soaps. "Call when you're finished and I'll come get you."

And he left the room, she sat there for a bit just soaking in what she'd learned from Shadow. She looked to the left and caught a glimpse of herself in the floor length mirror. She looked like death.

"I bet he doesn't even miss me," she mumbled to herself. She considered drowning herself then, it wouldn't take too long considering how emaciated she was.

There was a soft knock. "Amy you've been awfully quiet."

"I'm really tired," she said as loudly as her parched throat would allow.

The door opened a crack. "Do you require help?" He stuck his head in, looking only at her eyes.

Amy felt awful, but she nodded.

"You know I'm only here to help," he said as he came in and knelt in front of the tub. As he was washing her up he talked with her. "When I found you, you looked so close to death."

She flinched at that. "Why did you even save me?"

"Because believe it or not, I do have a heart." Shadow said glancing sideways at her, a hint of amusement in his usually cold eyes. "You're my friend, at least in my eyes."

She couldn't believe he thought of her like that. She couldn't even imagine Sonic helping her like this.

"You're a good friend," she said softly.

"Ok I'm all done," he said as he lifted her out and began to dry her off. "I've got some clothes for you, they might be big though since they belong to me." He handed her a large t-shirt and some pajama bottoms.

Once she was dressed he lifted her and brought her to his bed. "You can stay here until you're completely better." He turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"I'm kind of thirsty," she blushed as her stomach rumbled showing how empty it was.

"I'll get you some water and some soup." He said leaving.

Amy couldn't believe how nice Shadow was being, she was certain she'd annoyed him too much to ever get his help like this. She then looked down at her wrists, which were covered in gauze once more she didn't even realize he'd wrapped them. She pulled the gauze off and stared at the angry red lines that adorned them.

"Those aren't the only ones you made," he said softly. She jerked in surprise. "There's also one on your stomach, a few on your thighs." The look he gave her made her stomach flop uncomfortably. Tears sprang to her eyes once again.

She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. He placed the tray he was holding on the end table next to her.

"When you feel up to it please eat," he said in a soft pleading tone, then he was gone again.

"Why can't I do anything right?" She asked herself. "God I'm so useless. Can't even kill myself correctly."

* * *

Shadow fell onto the couch feeling exhausted, and also glad that she finally woke up. There were moments he was sure he would lose her when the fever would spike too high. He was glad he was able to get Rouge to come back and help a couple times. He remembered each time it would seem like she'd woke up screaming, it was the only times he could get liquid down her throat.

It wasn't the first time he wondered what would drive her to this. He had never seen even a hint of depression in the normally bubbly and happy girl.

Suddenly he heard a crash coming from his room, he sprinted for all he was worth. What he saw when he flung open the door made his stomach drop to the floor.

She'd found a letter opener and had it poised to plunge into her chest, her tray on the floor splattered everywhere. He ran to the bed and grabbed her hands, trying to wrestle it from her hands as she screamed and thrashed.

"Please I want to die!" She cried, her voice so broken it nearly stopped him in his tracks.

Finally he was able to get it away from her, he flung it to an unseen corner in the room. He pinned her to the bed, both of them breathing hard from the effort.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, but it sounded more like a desperate beg.

"Because I don't deserve to live anymore," she spat her eyes angry, her tone hurt and broken. "It's not like anyone would really care."

His grip tightened just the slightest, and he shook the bed angrily. "You are so far passed wrong." He growled, her face going blank in confusion. "I've seen you with your friends, there's no excuse for this."

"I-" his sharp look cut her off.

"Amy Rose listen good," he ground out. "You are a good person, and I don't think he deserves one bit of your love."

She gasped, eyes wide. "H-How-"

"Why wouldn't this be about him?" Shadow asked bluntly. "He's the only person that could make you go to such extremes. But please don't think you don't deserve the life you were given. There will always be someone who cares for you, you just need to open your eyes."

She stared at him her eyes shining. "Ok." Was all she said, her voice extremely small.

"Now can I trust you, or should I go ahead and tie you down?" He asked seriously, still angry.

"I-I won't," she said her voice wavering.

"Good." He said letting go. He walked to the other side of the room in search of the opener. "In the meantime I'm going to empty my room of harmful things."

She zoned out then, she lay there listless. Soon she was unconscious again.

* * *

_She couldn't see or hear anything, all she knew was that if whomever was pulling on her didn't stop they would rip her in half._

_There was only one thing registering in her mind then. "Mine!"_

_She knew in order to stop the pulling she'd have to choose a side, but she couldn't for the life of her think which one was right._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some OC's. **

**Chapter 2: Good Enough**

Amy woke up feeling even more exhausted than before, she glanced at the clock it was one in the morning. She felt the urge to pee, but knew there was no way she could get out of bed with how weak she felt.

Shadows words still rang in her mind. _'There will always be someone who cares for you, you just need to open your eyes.'_

Just what had he meant by that? Sure she knew in the back of her head she was being selfish by doing what she did, but being alone with her thoughts always drove her to the darkest parts of her mind and heart. Why couldn't she just get over that stupid hedgehog, forget all the ways he made her feel from absolutely ecstatic to so completely depressed she wanted to kill herself.

She noticed a glass of water on the nightstand and took a few sips, before remembering her earlier urge. It was starting to get overwhelming so she rolled herself to the side of the bed, before slowly sitting up.

She pushed herself from the bed slowly, her arms shaking from the effort. Once she was on her feet she very nearly lost her legs. "Come on, you can do it." She urged herself on.

When she reached the door she was out of breath, her heart racing. She now wished she had eaten some of her soup, as her stomach gave a painful grumble. She shuffled slowly to the bathroom, using the wall as a guide.

When she reached the door a voice very nearly made her heart leap out of her throat. "Why are you out of bed?"

"Shadow!" She squealed, her heart rate doubling. "I have to use the bathroom, if you don't mind." She retorted trying to regain her composure.

"You could have called for some assistance," he sighed.

"I did just fine on my own," she replied stubbornly. "I've never needed help before, I don't need any now."

Her words held a deeper meaning than just using the bathroom.

"Well I think that's not anyone's fault but yours," Shadow said a bit harshly. "It's not like you've ever actually asked anyone."

"Why would I...why would anyone want to help me," she said softly, a hard edge to her voice. "All anyone seems to say when they think I'm not listening is how useless I am."

"I doubt that," he said with a lilt suggesting a smirk. "You're friends just worry, you are quite the danger magnet."

"Shut up," she grumbled, disappearing into the bathroom.

Shadow chuckled to himself, shaking his head at the obstinate tone she held toward him.

* * *

"Tails it's been nearly three weeks since anyone's seen any trace of Amy." Sonic said his feet jittery, itching to run.

"She clearly said she's safe," Tails said attempting to calm his brother. "Why does this bother you so much? It's obvious that she's tired of how you treat her."

"I don't treat her any different than any of you guys." Sonic said offended.

"Exactly," Tails said with a hard laugh. "You obviously didn't get the meaning of her letter."

"You make it sound like I'm oblivious to something important." Sonic said his tone vague.

"You're just missing the bigger picture," Tails sighed. "She's just feeling like she's had enough of being just a friend, but that's all you see her as."

"I don't get what you mean." Sonic said scratching his head.

"Well if you don't know, then I can't help you." Tails said amused as he walked away.

"What?" Sonic felt like a complete moron. "Does that mean," he paused trying to think it through," you think I like her?" Sonic gave a frustrated growl. "Who knew chicks were so complicated! I'm going for a run!"

"Whatever you say!" Tails yelled from another room.

* * *

"Why is this so hard!" Amy exclaimed as she tried to get off the bed once again.

"You have no energy," Shadow sighed. "You weakened yourself with your rash decisions."

"Well doesn't make it any less irritating," she grumbled. "How long will this take?"

"As long as it needs to," Shadow replied bored. He was reading the paper, trying to ignore Amy's little whines as she tried to prop herself up comfortably. "Might as well get used to that bed for awhile."

"Easy for you to say," she growled. "You're not the one stuck here."

"Be quiet and eat your soup," he said simply turning the page, not even glancing at her.

"Can we at least do something...other than this silence?" She asked as she slowly spooned soup into her mouth, knowing it hurt if she ate too fast.

"Like what?" He asked still not looking up.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Become better friends?"

"And how do you suggest we go about that?" He asked amused, barely glancing at her.

"Um, tell each other stuff?" She said meekly. There was a silence after that, just the crinkling of paper and a small slurp every time she took a spoonful.

"Despite what anyone knows," he started, if she looked close enough she could see the barest of blushes staining his muzzle. "I like to garden, especially flowers."

"Really?" She giggled.

"If you must know, it's relaxing."

"What are your favorites?" She asked softly, smiling that he was actually sharing information about himself.

"Roses," he said shortly. "Tell anyone and I will deny it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she replied cheekily. "Well something that no one knows about me is...I've had two boyfriends...trying to get over Sonic."

"Two, really?" He looked surprised.

"Well we only went on a couple dates," she blushed. "But they turned out to be real jerks. So I just gave up on finding love."

"You shouldn't give up," Shadow said softly. "On another note, I like classical music." This made Amy giggle.

"You're a big ol' softie aren't you?"

"Well when you're dubbed the ultimate life form, gotta live up to the expectations." He said humor in his voice.

* * *

After about an hour Amy was done with her soup, and she was laughing like she hadn't in quite awhile.

"I never knew..." She sighed, not knowing how to say it.

"That I could be a normal person?" He asked amused as she flushed.

"Well it's just...you've always been..." She scowled as he laughed.

"It's hard not to when your rival is faker," he said, which caused her smile to falter. "You know we'll have to talk about him eventually."

"But-" she sighed knowing he was right. "I just don't know if I could ever face him after..."

* * *

Sonic stopped his run as he came upon a large forest. He didn't know what made him stop, but he knew if he didn't slow down he might miss something important.

He decided to take a walk through the forest, try and clear his mind from everything that's happened the last week.

_'I don't understand why she would just leave,'_ he thought as he kicked at the dirt. '_She never seemed unhappy.'_

_"You're just missing the bigger picture."_ Tails' voice bounced around uncomfortably in his head.

"But what am I missing?" Sonic grumbled to himself. As he was walking he stopped when he heard an odd squelch. "What the-" he looked down startled. What he saw made his stomach turn.

He knew it had rained recently, so the ground was wet, but what he stepped in wasn't mud.

"Blood?" He reeled back. That's when the scent hit him, it was familiar. "Amy?" He wondered aloud. He took another look at the blood, and noticed the volume of the stains. "Is she-" he couldn't even fathom the thought of what the blood could mean.

He pulled out his communicator and dialed Tails.

"Hey Sonic what's-"

"Tails I need you at my location now." And he signed off, he felt lightheaded.

He was alone with his thoughts for about ten minutes before he could hear the sound of Tails' plane overhead.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Tails asked as soon as he was landed.

"Look." He pointed down at the ground, but kept his gaze up.

"Wha-huh?" Tails gasped seeing what it was. "That's a lot of blood. Where-"

"Smells like Amy...could you check?"

Tails whipped out a portable scanner and took a sample. When the results came up he felt his heart skip a beat. "It's hers. But with that amount-"

"Well she's not here so..." Sonic said his voice muted. "She could have..."

"I don't wanna sound harsh but..." Tails started softly. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"She can't be," Sonic shook his head, his features set in a determined look. "I'll find her, she could still be in trouble."

* * *

Amy groaned again as she flipped onto her other side, trying to get comfortable was a waste of time.

The door to the bedroom opened once again. "Your groaning, moaning and yelling is not helping anyone. Would you mind keeping it down, I'm trying to watch my show."

"Oh gee, thanks," she mumbled rolling her eyes. "This bed sucks."

"It's not the bed that sucks," he sighed.

"Well maybe I need more pillows," she suggested sitting up and glaring at her host. "I can't get comfortable no matter what I try."

"Amy..." He stopped and shook his head, disappearing.

She sighed loudly as she fell back to the bed. It wasn't Shadow's fault, and she knew that. Suddenly two pillows hit her in the face.

"There will you shut your mouth now." He said challenging.

"Why you-" she glared at him, still barely able to sit up, there was nothing she could do. She rolled over. "I guess I'm totally useless now."

She hadn't meant for him to hear that, so when she felt a weight on the bed next to her she jumped.

"Why did you go through all that trouble?"

"Because...I don't know..." She sighed her voice shaky. "Because I know deep down everyone must care about me...but I do hear what everyone says when they think I can't hear.

"Amy's such a pest, so annoying, why doesn't she get a clue? And you know what? It gets to me...I've never been to that point where I...you know...but it's like why can't I be good enough? All I've ever done is tell my true feelings. And all I ever get is an annoyed glance, or laughed at.

"And this isn't supposed to bug me? I'm not allowed to feel low or sad? I mean the reason I ran away to begin with...my intention was to find someone to help make me stronger, but I found myself alone one night...and everything just came crashing down." By now new tears were streaming down her face, as she lay there staring up at the ceiling.

"I've never been a number one choice, and I know I'm not pretty or graceful...but I hoped that maybe I had a good enough personality that I could draw in someone like Sonic." She sighed. "But he made it very clear that he doesn't like me one bit, I know I annoy every cell in his body."

"You can't know that," Shadow sighed thumbing away some tears.

"But I do," she laughed bitterly. "The night before I ran off, I asked Sonic to meet me somewhere special to me. He came and was not happy at all. He told me that I'm just some whiny little stalker, who needs to get a life and stop wasting it being annoying." By now she was almost gasping as she cried. "So I told him fine, I'd leave him alone forever if that's what he wanted, so I ran home, wrote him a letter and left."

"You're not a stalker," he said softly. "A little annoying at times yes, but I know you're genuine." He tapped her chin so she was facing him. "And you know what, faker doesn't deserve someone who would give her heart so completely only to have it smashed by the one she hoped would hold it safe." He wiped more of her tears away. "Now go to sleep, you need plenty if you ever plan on leaving this bed."

He got up and walked to the door, flicking off the lights.

"Shadow," he stopped and looked back. "Thanks." She was surrounded by pillows, as she turned and closed her eyes.

"Anytime Rose." He closed the door quietly.

As he walked back to the living room, all that went through his mind was that faker better be damn lucky he hasn't left this house in about three weeks. He decided if he didn't run into Sonic sooner, he would be paying him a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some OC's. **

**Chapter 3: Somewhere I Belong **

A loud blood curdling scream rang out through the small, dark house.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" A small female voice wept.

"Because you're all whores who deserve worse than what I've given you," a male voice said. He sounded maniacal. "I'm ridding the world of the evil of woman, one whore at a time."

"But I'm not-" her words choked off as he ran a blade across her throat, not enough to kill but enough to draw blood. "P-Please don't kill me."

"Oh dear," he said getting close to her face. She stared fearfully into his black soulless eyes. "I'm going to do so much more."

A loud shriek could be heard for miles around the small house, but no one heard because no one was around, the small house shrouded by a thick ring of trees.

* * *

Amy opened her heavy lids, she hadn't slept that well in quite a while. At first she was confused as to the time, since the curtains were drawn. Her mouth felt dry and tasted awful. She looked at the clock and it said it was nearly one in the afternoon.

She swung her legs off the bed clumsily, before standing and almost falling when a wave of dizziness overcame her.

She caught herself on the side of the bed. "Sh-Shadow?" She croaked out, why was she so dry. She coughed to clear her throat and the door opened.

"Why are you out of bed?" He asked a brow raised.

"Bathroom," she stated. He helped her to the bathroom. "How long did I sleep?"

"Almost thirteen hours," he said. "But you needed it."

"I'm hungry and dry." She said once they stopped outside the bathroom.

"I make you some noodle soup."

"Ooh an upgrade," she said cheekily as she closed the door.

When she was back in the bed, she propped all the pillows around her to get comfortable.

"Wow," she sighed to herself. "This really sucks."

"What does?" Shadow asked as he set a tray on her lap.

"Being stuck in a bed, and too weak to do anything by myself." She said bitterly as she ate her soup and gulped down some water. "When I'm done I need to seriously brush my teeth...feels like it's been awhile."

"It's been over three weeks since you've probably last done so," Shadow replied. "I was more concerned with keeping you alive at the time."

Amy flinched at the reminder that she'd almost died, because she was selfish.

"You need to get used to it. You almost died, there's no getting around it." Shadow stated bluntly. "You need to realize how selfish it was, and that you need to get stronger so you can go back home."

"But I like it here so much," she said sarcastically sweet.

"I still don't understand what truly pushed you to that point." Shadow shook his head. He began to walk out when she wouldn't say anything or look at him.

"It wasn't just Sonic, that was just the icing on the cake." She said almost too softly to hear. "I'd been having a really bad week, so I went looking for something to take my mind off my problems when he snapped at me. I don't even know if he remembers or realized what he actually said.

"But it was just the last nail in the coffin." She flinched at her own metaphor. "It's been about fifteen years since my mom died, it was just a lot to take in. So when I found myself alone, my thoughts drowned me...I don't even want to know what my father would say about my actions."

"So you felt your best option was to kill yourself?" Shadow asked his brow furrowed. "That's how you would honor your mothers memory."

"I don't even know her," Amy said feeling stupid as tears once again fell. "Dad said she died in an accident...but I don't-"

"You don't believe him do you?" Shadow asked.

Amy buried her face in her hands. "I was a year old when she died, but I do have weird memories of blood...and lots of it."

"Amy I know the feeling of loss, trust me I do." He said resting a hand on her head. He sat on the bed next to her moving her now empty tray to the floor. "It never gets easier, but you have to let it go lest it eat you up completely."

"I don't-" she sucked in a deep breath. She looked up at him her eyes glassy. "How?"

"Just day by day, think about the good memories you have," he said with a small shrug. "Keep in mind that the person we're hurting over would like for us to be happy and healthy."

* * *

_Amy looked around at the familiar surroundings she knew too well, her old childhood room. She was sitting on her bed, when there was a soft knock on her door._

_"Dad?" She wondered. She got up and opened the door, but it wasn't her dad who waited on the other side. It was a female hedgehog the same shade as Amy, her eyes though were purple._

_"Hello Amy," she smiled warmly at Amy._

_"Mom...but..." Amy stammered unable to comprehend what she was seeing._

_"Yes dear I am not alive, this isn't reality." Her mother said softly. "I have to tell you something...you're not as safe as you think you are."_

_"What?" Amy asked in confusion. "I'm plenty safe with Shadow."_

_"Just be careful you do not end up like me."_

_"I don't-"_

_"Beware you will have to choose eventually," her mother said ominously. "If you do not it will only tear you apart."_

_"Choose..." Her mother began to fade. _

_"No wait!" She reached out, but came into contact with nothing, and it faded to black._

* * *

Amy sat up in bed breathing hard, wondering if what she saw was real.

She didn't remember anything about her mother, just things she'd been told and pictures she'd seen, "what do I have to choose?"

She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep again, but she knew it wasn't very long this time. She leaned back against the pillows trying to remember her mothers face. When her eyes felt dry she touched her face to discover that it was wet.

"Dad what didn't you tell me about mom?" She asked softly glancing upward.

* * *

Sonic had taken to pacing nervously around Tails' workshop after they'd found the blood.

"Sonic you have to relax," Tails said sounding exasperated.

"I would but Amy could be out there dying," Sonic ground out.

"Or she could be-" Tails cut off at the sharp glare from Sonic.

"Well how do you expect me to find her just sitting around?" He snapped which caused Tails to flinch.

There was a knock on the door, which interrupted the tense moment. Neither initially moved to open the door, when a voice called out.

"Tails I brought back that metal detector." Rouge's sultry voice floated in. Soon she came around the corner. "I don't mean to intrude but the door was unlocked...oh hey Sonic."

"Leave it on the table over there," Tails pointed to a table in the corner.

"Tails I have to go, you can take care of the hero thing," Sonic said as he started to the door.

"Sonic you don't even know where to start looking for Amy." Tails pleaded.

"Amy?" Rouge asked her voice curious. "I was just with her the other day."

Sonic stopped in his tracks and whirled around. "Seen her...where? Was she ok?"

"With Shadow," Rouge replied only for her eyes to grow wide. "Crap I wasn't supposed..." Sonic was already gone.

"What happened to Amy?" Tails asked.

"I really shouldn't say anything," Rouge hurried to the door. "It's her story not mine." And she too was gone leaving Tails very frustrated.

* * *

Amy sighed as she forced herself out of bed, she knew Shadow had stepped out not too long ago, so she was basically on her own. She was frustrated as she tried to shuffle her way to the bathroom, it was awful being so weak but it was her own fault.

Just as she reached the door handle she heard the front door open and close, so she hurried into the bathroom.

When she got out she found Shadow waiting a smirk on his face, she blushed.

"What?" She asked as she made her way back to his room.

"You just have to be independent don't you?" He asked as he followed her back.

"Well I need to get my strength back and you helping all the time isn't going to help me," she replied sticking her tongue out at him. "Besides you're the one who keeps saying I'm annoying always asking you to help." She mocked him.

"Doesn't mean I don't like helping you," he said genuinely.

"You like helping me?" She asked her cheeks pink. "Well I can't get used to that, that's what went wrong with Sonic and me."

"But you know I'm not him," Shadow said stopping just in front of her door with her. "I don't take you for granted."

Amy felt all the blood rushing to her face, it felt so hot that she thought she might melt. She was also very aware of how close she was standing to the dark mysterious hedgehog. She felt her heart pound harder as he slowly pushed her quills out of her face.

"Do you not like _my _attention?" He asked, the emphasis on _my_ made her stomach drop a tiny bit.

"No I-I trust you with my life," she said softly.

Neither had noticed that the distance between them had shortened significantly.

"But I can't get hurt again," she whispered. "I don't think my heart could take it." '

"Don't worry so much," his hand was now cupping her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed. "I've got you."

She felt the pressure from his lips on her own, and she sank into it with a tiny sigh. Her mind blanked on her except for a small part of her brain saying this was wrong, but then why did it feel so right. When he pulled away she felt lonely and leaned toward him. His small chuckle brought her back to reality and her eyes flew wide her heart dropped into her stomach. She couldn't believe she had just done that with Shadow of all people. She slowly backed away.

He noticed the weird look on her face as she began to back up, and it worried him. "Amy what's-"

"No! I can't-" She turned and ran as fast as she could away from him.

He felt like someone had just sucker punched him in the chest. He could tell she had been enjoying so why had she ran. There was only one conclusion, "Faker." His fists clenched, he wished she could just let go of that and move on. It would be so much healthier in the long run for her to move on and forget him. But it also might be healthier if she found someone else entirely.

He really wished that Sonic would grow a pair and man up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonic, just my own characters and storyline. **

**Chapter 4: Don't Deserve You**

Sonic ran, the only thing on his mind was anger. He couldn't believe that Amy had been with Shadow and hadn't attempted to contact any of them. Cream has worried herself sick wondering where Amy had gone, thankfully her mother kept her occupied.

He had a good idea of where Shadow lived, he wasn't one hundred percent sure. He was going with the intent to give Shadow a piece of his mind. He came upon a house, Shadow's scent was heavy around it. He narrowed his eyes as he marched up to the front door. He banged on it three times.

The door flew open to reveal Shadow, his face was full of relief which soon faded to contempt. "What do you want Faker?"

"I want to know why you've been keeping Amy here without telling anyone?" Sonic ground out, his fists clenched by his sides.

"She couldn't come back," Shadow said crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. "And if I were her, I wouldn't want to go back." He smirked as Sonic's eye twitched. "Have I hit a nerve? You don't deserve her."

"And I suppose you do?" Sonic scoffed. "Just tell her I'm here to get her."

"Can't," Shadow replied, going to close the door.

Sonic stopped him, scowling heavily. "Look I don't know why she ran off, but I would like to talk to her."

"You can't," Shadow shook his head, if you looked closely you could see the hurt in Shadow's eyes, if only for a brief moment. "She disappeared."

"You lost her?" Sonic asked incredulously. Shadow glared at the cobalt hedgehog.

"I didn't lose her, she ran off. She needed some space, I am giving it to her," Shadow scoffed as he attempted to close the door again. Sonic finally decided, enough was enough. He barged through the door and threw a punch at Shadow. Shadow dodged, and landed a solid kick to Sonic's gut, throwing him back. "You probably didn't even know she left right away, why do you deserve to talk to her now?" He glared down at Sonic. "Do you even know the torture she goes through every day? It's because of you she came to me in the first place."

"She came to you?" Sonic looked like he'd just lost something important. Shadow decided he didn't owe faker any explanations.

"Get out, if she wishes to come back, she will." Shadow closed the door on the pathetic hedgehog on the ground.

* * *

Amy felt like she was being carried, she didn't even remember going to sleep. She had been running from Shadow, when she got lost in the woods nearby. She'd sat down to collect herself, when everything went blank.

"I can't believe I found you," a deep voice whispered near her. "I've never liked to leave loose ends."

_Loose ends? _She didn't know what he was talking about, but she couldn't move, even if she wanted to.

"Little Rose, you will help me ascend," he said, his voice suggested a smirk. Everything went blank again.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes, it was a huge struggle, more so than it had been for a long time. She was in a dark room, the bed beneath her didn't feel like Shadow's. "Where...am I?"

"H-Hello?" A woman's fearful voice spoke from nearby. "I-Is someone else there?"

"Hello? Where are you?" Amy squinted, hoping her eyes would adjust and let her see somewhat.

"Can you move?" The woman asked her voice trembling. Amy sat up, her body felt heavy as she moved.

"Yeah," she scooted slowly off the bed. When she touched the floor, she remembered she didn't have any shoes on. She stepped into something sticky. "Wh-what's your name?"

"Eliza," the woman sniffled. "If you can move, you should find your way out, before he comes back."

"Before who comes back?" Amy put her hands out blindly in front of her, searching for something to guide her.

"Aerron...that's what he said," Eliza whimpered. Amy heard a clinking sound, it sounded like chains.

"Are you….chained up?" Amy asked, fear swelling in her chest. She really hoped Shadow decided to come looking for her.

"Yes, find the wall and get out while you can." Eliza said quickly, her breathing heavy. Amy suddenly came to a sick realization, she was standing in blood. She pushed herself quicker, groping blindly. Her fingers came into contact with something soft and cold.

"E-Eliza?" Amy asked fearfully.

"What?" Her voice came from the left of Amy, who felt her heart stop.

"Are you alone here?" Amy asked her stomach churning.

"I don't think so," Eliza said her voice getting softer. "I haven't seen anyone else, but I'm sure there are more."

"Oh my god," Amy quickly wiped her hands on her stomach, cleaning them of what she'd touched. She quickened her attempts to find the wall, when the sound of a door opening made her freeze in her tracks. A light lit up the area right in front of Amy, a dead cat stared lifelessly back at her. She screamed, falling backward and scooting away.

"Well, well, you woke up quicker than I imagined." His deep voice sent a thrill of fear through Amy.

She looked to her left to see whom she believed to be Eliza staring fearfully at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her arms were chained above head.

"Ah, Eliza were you trying to hatch an escape plan?" He came into the light. He was a completely white hedgehog, with pitch black eyes.

"I-I no," she whimpered, he squatted down and grabbed her chin. "Please….I'm sorry…"

"Looks like today is the end of our time together," he said casually, as if he were saying goodbye to a friend. He pulled out a long, thin dagger from the robe he wore. "You mark 99."

"N-No…" Eliza's eyes flew wide in fear, he plunged the dagger into her chest. He pulled it out, stood and turned to stare at Amy. The blood on the dagger dripped for a few seconds, before being absorbed into the blade.

"It was very good fortune to run into you," he smiled down at Amy, his shiny teeth pointed into sharp points. "I never imagined I'd meet her daughter again, and by chance. What fun." He advanced toward Amy, who was frozen in fear in her spot on the floor. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I am Aerron, and you my dear are the daughter of a whore."

Amy couldn't form a word, she stared up at him trying to keep the burn of her tears from letting them escape.

"You see this?" He let the dagger glint in the soft light. The blade was a soft red color. "It is imbued with the blood of 99 whores, with yours it will be complete. I will be able to ascend to a higher plane when I use it. But before I take your life, I want to play."

Amy knew this could possibly be her end, the only thing that went through her mind was a name. _Shadow. _She hoped against all odds, at least he would come to save her.

* * *

Shadow paced back and forth in his living room, he kept glancing to the door. He hoped Amy would come through it soon, red faced and wanting to go to bed. It was starting to get dark, and he knew that it would be hazardous to her if she stayed out.

He sighed heavily, he made his way to the door. "Rose, you better be all right." He slipped out into the night, hoping he'd find her asleep in the woods.

He didn't realize he was being watched, the figure saw him run towards the woods and decided to follow.

* * *

**AN: I know I haven't updated in awhile and this is just a short chapter, I hope its as good as everyone hopes it will be. If you do enjoy it and your new, leave a fave, a follow and a review. And as always, I'll see you, in the next chapter! Buh-Bye!  
**


End file.
